Stinger
Stinger is the leader of the Chimera’s. After his defeat at the hands of the Arms teens he quickly becomes very benevolent towards them. He often refers to the ARMS teens with nicknames referring to the body part they represent with their ARMS unit (Ryo = Right Arm, Hayato = Left Arm). Despite being a savage fighter and very adept tactician, he is a surrogate father figure to one of the Chapel children and cares deeply for them and his Unit. Abilities The Phoenix Gene Mod gives superhuman strength and endurance and a healing factor. It is injected in the back of the subject's head. If properly injected up to the cervical nerves, the Gene Mod is passed into the bloodstream and permeates the nervous system, accessing the body's recovery center, the portion of the brain that has the complete mapping of the human body and all their features, and initially identifies possible future failures, such as cuts, injuries and varied stimuli which are repaired with enzymes. The Gene Mod takes control of this region of the brainstem and overwrites all of this mapping with the information about how the body should truly be. Once the modification is made, the body's system evaluates the entire human body as erroneous and injured, sending the information to the brain that the entire body, externally and internally, is wrong, completely transforming it into an open wound to be healed and changed. Capabilities The Phoenix Gene Mod, when injected into living tissue, results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. *'Exothermic Manipulation:' Stinger is able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Gene Mod enhances Stinger’s muscular power considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but has demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room, as well as fight evenly with Ryo in his half-transformed state. *'Enhanced Agility:' The Gene Mod enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting Stinger marginally enhanced agility. *'Healing Factor: '''The Gene imparts the incredible restorative capabilities of the Phoenix upon Stinger, which was its primary original intention. The extreme durability and heat generation are side effect of said body-part regeneration. Heat is released by all biological processes (which is the source of living body heat as well as the elevated temperatures of a fever) and the heat that would be released by the body as it is regenerating an entire limb in seconds would be tremendous. Similarly, a body physically capable of generating that kind of heat and withstanding the temperatures would be naturally very durable, which lends Stinger his strength and toughness on top of tissue regeneration. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow, although particularly extensive damage will not be healed. *'Resurrection: '''Like the myth of the Phoenix, when Stinger suffers damage that cannot be readily healed they are reborn anew as his body goes into overdrive to compensate. Stinger’s body begins to change to more resemble to Phoenix People of the Byankala Mountains. He gains talon like nails on his fingers and toes. Instead of feathers fire is ejected from his back and form a blazing pair of wing. These wings enable Stinger the ability to lift up into the air before being unleashed in a violent explosion with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. Category:The Chimera’s